Hey Babe
by RangeBabe1227
Summary: One shot unless you guys want more. Response to the challenge.


Hey Babe, I need a favor.

*I own nothing*

Ranger and I have been dating for about six months, after I finally got my head out of my ass. I'm not saying it has been easy but being with him has definitely proved to me that by no stretch of the imagination should I have been with Joe Morelli. Since we started dating I have quit my job with Vinny and I have been working full time at RangeMan, I am in charge of payroll and scheduling along with doing my usual searches. This makes Ranger and Tank much nicer to work with because it is less paper work for them. The last month has sucked though because Ranger has been in the wind and I miss him terribly. Since Ranger has been gone I have changed a lot and I am not sure how to tell him about it. It turns out I am about four months pregnant and starting to show. Normally women know when they are pregnant but this is me and I have never had a regular cycle but not getting my period for four months made me nervous. I also gained weight and it was more weight than I normally gained when Ranger was away. So between the weight gain and lack of a period I decided it was time to go to the doctor and get checked out. Yup so now I am pregnant and Ranger has been in the wind for a month. Needless to say I am an emotional wreck. On the plus side though I have gotten over my fear of having a family to be honest I am so happy to be having a baby.

I woke up to my phone ringing at around 4 am. I looked at the caller ID it was Tank. SHIT! "Tank whats going on why are you calling me at 4 in the morning?"

"Bomber everything is fine. I just wanted you to know that Ranger is on his way home and I thought that you would like to be here when he got here."

"No Tank I think I will wait for him here. I know he likes to shower and relax before coming to see me. I don't want to ruin his routine."

"You have to tell him sometime. Waiting isn't going to make it any easier."

"I know Tank but I need to do this my way." There was a knock on my door. "Tank hold on someone is knocking on my door. Don't hang up."

"Okay Bomber. Take your panic button with you."

"I will." I walked to the door and looked out my peep hole. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Ranger standing there. "No worried Tank its Ranger. DO you know why he is knocking?"

"Not a clue Bomber, have a good night." Then he hung up.

I opened the door and launched myself into Rangers arms. "You're home!" He kissed me and carried me back into my apartment. "Tank just called me to let me know you were on your way home I figured you would stop at 7 first." He put me down on the floor.

"Not this time Babe. I couldn't wait to see you." He kneeled in front of me like he was going to take off his boots. "Babe I need a favor." He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a box and opened it. "Marry me?" My jaw dropped open I was in complete shock. The ring was amazing but I couldn't answer I was in such shock. "Babe are you in there?" He asked me looking disappointed. I nodded and tears started to fall.

"Yes I will marry you Carlos." He stood up and kissed me. "I need to tell you something." He looked at me finally noticing my stomach.

"Is that?" He said as he reached out and touched my baby bump. "Are we having a baby?" He whispered to me. I nodded my head and he smiled. "I love you babe. But doesn't it take a while to start showing? I have only been going for a month." He was still smiling.

"Well this little one has been cooking for about four months now." He kneeled down and kissed my belly.

"Te amo mi pequena. Papa nunca estara demasiado lejos." (_I love you my little one. Daddy will never be too far away.)_He kissed my belly again and then stood up and kissed me. "I love you Babe, and I love our baby. I need to tell you something." He picked me up and sat us on the couch with me on his lap. "This was it Babe. There will be no more missions for me. I'm home for good." I started crying damn pregnancy hormones. "Shh Babe. We can have our someday now."

"I'm so happy! But these damn hormones make me cry whenever I have any sort of emotion." He kissed my cheek and pulled me to his chest. " I want to wait until after the baby to get married."

"Whatever you want Babe we have forever."


End file.
